Robots Masters
by Kurashuman
Summary: Nombre Muuuuuuu muy original... no se como explicarlo. lo robots Masters aciendo lo unico que unos robots como ello pueden... lean y veran
1. y asi empeso

Era un dia comun, como todos, tan aburrido, tan aburrido que no quiero ni despertar, tan aburrido que TODOS LOS DIAS PASA LO MISMO, despertamos, comemos, nos preparamos, vamos a combatir a Rockman y volvemos despues de una grn derrota. Me siento lan devil, yo nunca me senti asi, y siempre en el mismo orden: Metal man, Bubble man, Heat man, Wood man, Air man, Flash man.

Me cansa cuando quedo solo com mi hermanito, esperandolo, como lo odio, y cuando llega… piu piu piu me derrota tam fasilmente como me encontro… lo unico que siempre me a preocupado… es Crash. Siempre se mete en problemas, y yo siempre lo saco de ellos. Pero cuando no puedo, me da tanta ravia, peor cuando lo veo caer derrotado… frente a mis ojos.

Pero la untima vatalla, fue la peor. Como siempre Crash y yo…

Crash: que hacemos??

Quick: esperar, si igual, siempre perdemos

Crash: pero Quick

Quick: shh, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ya

Entra Rock

Crash y Quick: como todos los dias

Quick: ya se, y si camviamos un poco el orden

Crash: osea

Quick: vas tu y luego voy yo, que te parese, para cambiar algo no

Crash: tienes razon… hay voooyyy -se lanza acia Rock man- toma esto Rock man "Crash Bomb"

Rock: Que??? –lo esquiva- ¿¿Qué no venia primero Quick man y despues Crash man???? Como sea, no es malo cambiar un poco el orden jajaja, y a donde se fue-mira al suelo- ohh, cayo de cara al suelo

Crash: auch, auch, auch

Quick: no hay duda, ese es Crash

Despues de que Crash se levantara, empezo la pelea. Todo hiva bien para Crash, con su estrategia de saltar cuando Rock dispare, atacarlo al saltar y correr hacia el para embestirlo, Crash hiva ganando, asta que escuche…

Rock: "Air Shooter"

Quick: ¿que?

Air Shooter, la unica abilidad que le puede causar un daño considerable a Crash, solo logro derrivarlo, mada serio. Pero crash cometio el peor error de su vida…

Crash: "Crash Bomb"

Rock: "Air Shooter"

El Air Shooter provoco que el Crash Bomb diera media vuelta y le diera een el pecho a Crash, en cuanto se dio cuenta corrio hacia Rock…

Crash: Muere Rock man

Fue corriendo hacia Rock man, pero la bomba exploto, no logre ver nada. En cuanto el humo se dicipo, vi a Rock man en el piso, obio que me alegre, pero, y Crash?? Donde estaba Crash??? Vaje y lo busque, no digamos que la zona de Crash tenga paredes, tubos, tubos y mas tubos…

Quick: CRASH, RESPONDE SI ME ESCUCHAS, CRASH, CRA… eh

q… q… quick, fue lo unico que escuche, me di buelta con alegria por aver encontrado a mi hermanito y… no querran saber lo que vi

Quick: Crash???

Si no de me ubiera ocurrido esa estupida idea…

Quick: Crask??? S… sigues viv… vivo???

Crash seguiria vivo, Crash seguiria con todos nosotros

Crash: q… q… Quick, Her… ma… no, Rock, lo… lo derrote jajaja

Quick: si, lo hisiste, a costa de tu vida, idiota

Crash: bu… bueno… por… por lo menos paso algo… diferente

Quick: no te preocuper, te llevare con el doctor willy, el te reparara

Crash: jajaja, nos… nos vemos her… ma… no-se desactiva-

Quick: grrrrr, TU, TU MATASTE A MI HERMANO, TE MATARE

Rock: yo… yo no quise-se sienta- creeme, yo no quise acerlo, no esperaba que eso ocurra

Quick: MIRA LO QUE PASO POR TU IGNORANCIA, IDIOTA, PERDI A MI HERMANO Y TODO POR QUE A TI JUSTO EN ESTE COMBATE SE TE OCURRE USAR EL "AIR SHOOTER" DE AIR MAN

Rock: me… me dijeron que lo use, yo no queria usarlo

Quick: NO LO UBIERAS USADO SI NO QUERIAS, Crash era el unico que me comprendia, Y TU LO DESTRUISTE-agarra a Rockman dec cuello y lo levanta- MERESES MORIR…

Rock: SI MERESCO MORIR, PORQUE NO ME MATAS AHORA, YA QUE TIENES LA OPORTUNIDAD

Quick: lo hare-se acerca al vorde de los tubos-te lansare desde aquí arriva, si eso no te destrulle lo are yo-lo suelta- adios Rock man, nos veremos, tal vez

No se si devi lanzar a Rock man de alli arriva, abra sobrevivido, no lo se.

Peeeeeeero toda esta historia de arriva fue solo porque estaba aburrido y no sabia que contar, para los que quieren matarme porque esto fue solo de reyeno les digo que es para que sepen mas o menos como estan las cosas, pero eso no viene al caso, lo que si viene al caso es que Willy dijo que iva a reparar a Crash yyyyyy… dijo que iva a traer mas robot, no es genial jajaja. En el proccimo capi se los presento

Espero que ayan disfrutado los errores de ortografia bye, bye

ATTE: Quick man :D

Continuara…


	2. Los nuevos robots

Capitulo 2: los nuevos robot masters

Estábamos ansiosos (quien no, después de todo tendríamos mas amigos) esperábamos a que willy los presente (cosa que en viejito se tomaba un rato)

Quick: ya doc, diganos como se llaman

Dr. Willy: muy bien chicos ellos son: Needle man, Magnet man, Gemini man, Hard man, Top man, Snake man, Spark man y Shadow man. Espero que se lleven bien

Quick: bueno, hablemos con los nuevos

Metal: ok-metal se acerca- yo soy Metal man y ustedes serian los nuevos robots que willy prometió

Gemini: correcto yo soy gemini

Gemini2: yo tambien soy gemini

Quick: genial, puedes duplicarte???

Gemini: si jajaja-le aparese una serpienre en el hombro- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, SERPIENTE

Snake: jajaja, sigues callendo en esa jajaja. Yo soy Snake man

Quick: hola Snake, yo soy Quick man y ellos son metal man, flash man, bubble man, Air man, heat man y Wood man

Gemini: ahhhh, odio las serpiente

Quick: por???

Gemini: quien no??? Son animales rastreros de sangre fría, son asquerosos

Top: dejen esa discusión, la tienen todos los días… note una cosa

Metal: que cosa???

Shadow: no deverian ser 8 los robot masters??? Yo veo 7

Top: y el octavo???

Ninguno supo como decirles, son niños, como podríamos decirles… bueno, por lo menos metal se digno a decirles

Metal: es que, el octavo sufrio un percanse

Top: ahh, un percance?? Ok

Shadow: como sea, "vosteza" voy a dormir, donde podría dormir???

Flash: no se… entra en cualquier puerta, en alguna debe aver una cama

Shadow: Ok, entiendo, como cuantas puertas hay???

Quick: 500 puertas, mas o menos

Shadow: o_O o… ok… qui…Quick-sa… sama

El chico se alejaba, pero no sabia lo que abria tras la primera puerta

Shadow: ahhh, mami¡¡¡¡¡¡

Willy: que, un científico no puede recortar cupones en la comodidad de su baño????

Shadow: lo… lo que digas… sensei

Shadow sale

Willy: creo que nesesito robots mas inteligentes, me dijeron que era inteligente, como que me estafaron

Ahh, ok lo admito, no fue la primera, solo que quería divertirme, fue la segunda puerta

Shadow: hola…hay alguien aquí???... que es eso???-shadow se acerca y…- esto es…

Con los otros

Quick: y es por eso que no hay que golpear toros o un tronco

Los demás: ah

Shadow:¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Gemini: ese fue Shadow

Snake: vamos

En ese lugar

Top: donde esta ese niño???

Snake: no se, pero, con que se abra asustado?? Que no era que los ninjas no le tenían miedo a nada???

Top: yo que se, lo buscare es este lugar tu revisa esa puerta

Snake: ok

Mas tarde

Snake: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Willy: otra vez!!!!!!

En la otra sala

Top: Shadow, responde!!!, SHADOW, ese Shadow, siempre de pierde… y si lo otros estuvieran ubiesen dicho "mira quien habla, bla, bla, bla" como sea… uh??... ja… jajajajaja, miren quien esta hay con una cara de miedo, jajaja. Shadow, que carajo haces hay???

Shadow: t… Top?

Top: noo, rapunsel, quien mas???

Shadow: her… hermano, mi… mira lo que hay ay

Top: eh??-mira bien lo que hay en la mesa y ve…-es, un robot pero esta…

Shadow: se…será es octavo???

Top: su… supongo, mejor vayámonos

Shadow: o… ok

Cuando ellos iban a salir la puerta se cerro de repente

Top: oh-oh

Shadow: la… la puerta se cerro, que… que haremos???

Top: tranquilo, no te desesperes

Se escucha un ruido…

Top: que… que es eso

Shadow: vamos a morir hermano, vamos a morir!!!!!!

Top: tran… tranquilo Shadow… no… no moriremos

Una cosa se mueve

Los dos: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Continuara…


	3. el gran escape

Capitulo 3: ¿Cómo quedamos encerrados? ¿Cómo saldremos de aqui?

Frente a la puerta estan Top y Snake (ya que los otros se quedaron ablando de boludeses)

Top: yo que se, lo buscare es este lugar tu revisa esa puerta

Snake: ok

Snake fue hacia una puerta y la abrio lo que vio fue lo mas espantoso del mundo…

Snake: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Willy: otra vez!!!!! Que acaso nadie puede recortar cupones en la comodidad de su baño

Snake: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Luego de la no tan interesante discusión sobre si Willy puede o no recortar cupones en la comodidad de su baño, como sea, Snake salio y vio la puerta abierta

Snake: ahhhh, odio cuando Top no cierra la puerta después de salir-la cierra- voy a ver como están los otros

Adentro

Top: oh-oh

Shadow: la… la puerta se cerro, que… que haremos???

Top: tranquilo, no te desesperes

Se escucha un ruido…

Top: que… que es eso

Shadow: vamos a morir hermano, vamos a morir!!!!!!

Top: tran… tranquilo Shadow… no… no moriremos

Una cosa se mueve

Los dos: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Afuera

Quick: y es por eso que no se debe molestar a un oso cuando duerme o va al baño

Todos: ohhh

Si se impresionaban con eso cualquier cosa los impresiona, pero llego Snake e interrumpió mi interesante enseñanza

Snake: y Top???

Gemini: que no fue con tigo a buscar a Shadow

Snake: si, pero entro a una sala, escuche que encontro a Shadow y supuse que salio y olvido cerrar la puerta, asi que la cerre

Flash: y no crees que él sigue en ese lugar????

Todos los del 3: … jajajajaja

Magnet: Top sera un idiota, pero no es taaaaaaan idiota como para quedar encerrado

Gemini: jajajaja, Top, encerrado???? El es claustrofóbico, si encuentra lo que busca enseguida sale del lugar

Hard: ustedes no se preocupen, con suerte Top está explorando el lugar, para ver donde puede correr y donde no

En el laboratorio

Top: esa cosa se mueve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: NO QUIERO MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Top: no vamos a morir, mira, dejo de moverse… PERO ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Afuera

Magnet: ademan, Top en un muuuuuuy buen hermano, no le importa quien sea, lo protege sin importar el riesgo

Metal: me recuerda a alguien-dijo mirando a Quick

Magnet: pero no si es un lugar cerrado o que lo pueda poner claustrofóbico

Adentro

Esta Top en posición petar diciendo cosas como "voy a morir", "el lugar se vuelve más pequeño", "cada vez hay menos aire", "SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR"

Shadow: hermano, tran… quilo, yo… yo tambien tengo miedo, pe… pero tu… tu nunca te asustas, nunca te rindes, siempre eres fuerte, hermano, no te rindas, por favor, te… te nesecito, no moriremos… a menos que ese robot se despierte, pero eso no importa, verdad????

Top: …

Shadow: entiendo, tienes demasiado miedo como para ayudarme en esto, así que lo hare solo

Mientras Shadow va caminando hacia la pared Top lo miraba, muy deprimido, y se empezaba a sentir peor cuando veía que Shadow golpeaba la puerta con su puño. Top sentía un dolor en… emm lo que sería en corazón para los robot… y, no sabía que hacer, la habitación se iba encogiendo para él, se mareaba de solo pensar en caminar hacia allá, se empezaba a sentir como un mal hermano…

Top: …-aprieta su puño- no hay un peor hermano como yo, dejo que él se encargue de la puerta solo… siento lago raro… que es lo que me golpea en el pecho???

Será la culpa

Top: que es eso???

Ser bueno…

Top: cállate… que debo hacer??????????????

No saber qué hacer lo destrozaba…

Top: soy el más idiota de todos los idiotas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se siente un gran idiota

Top: no se qué hacer, debería ayudarlo o no

La confusión lo mataba

Top: CALLATE QUE NO ME CONCENTRO

Ok

Top: lo hare…-se agarra de las rodillas

No era eso lo que planeaba

Top: ok, ok, ayudare a mi hermano, y NO es porque tu lo dices

Los que tu digas, Top fue caminando torpemente hacia la puerta hasta llegar al lado de Shadow

Shadow: Top??? Que haces????

Top: déjame esto a mi hermanito, yo puedo hacerlo

Shadow: ok, ten cuidado, es una puerta muy dura

Top: no existen puertas muy duras, solo muy tercas

Y así hiso, comenzó a golpear a la puerta… golpeaba y golpeaba, hasta que en un momento logro hacerle una grieta a ella, pero eso no le bastaba, quería destrozarla. Pasaba el tiempo, y logro romperla

Shadow: lo lograste, hermano, gracias

Top: no Shadow, gracias a ti, gracias a ti logramos escapar-ve que Shadow tiene lagrimas en los ojos- qu… que pasa???? Estas bien?????

Shadow: yo sí, pero… pero tu mano… tu mano… esta… destruida… y… y fue por… por mi culpa… por mi culpa perdiste tu mano

Top: ahh, jaja, no te preocupes, y tu tampoco estas tan bien-le muestra unas roteduras en su puño-jaja

Shadow lo abrasa y comienza a llorar

Top: tranquilo

Aparece un cierto robot que va a aparecer muuuuucho como un metiche

Magnet: Top??? Shadow??? Aquí están y…-ve la puerta en el piso-veo que si estaban encerrados… Shadow, ¿Por qué lloras?

Shadow: la… la mano de Top

Magnet: la mano de…???? Ohh, por dios, vamos Top, te llevare con el doc a ver si te puede reparar, a ti también Shadow

Shadow: ok

Top: vaaaaamooooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Magnet: no sabes cómo te extrañaba, jajaja, pero saben, la puerta no estaba cerrada

Top: que???

Shadow: …

Magnet: amo cuando asen estupideces para escapar

Top: no te burles

Continuara…


	4. y Bien este es el cuatro no?

Capitulo 4 (supongo): y bien

En la sala estaban todos, esepto tres robot que tienen otros "asuntos"

Magnet: uff, mira que lo hago despacio

Top: NO TE MUEVAS TANTO QUE ME LASTIMAS

Magnet: ohh vamos, ya lo eh hecho muchas veces y nunca eh lastimado a nadie

Top: PERO DUELE

Shadow: tr… tranquilos se… se pueden lastimar

Magnet: tranquilo Shadow, después sigues tu

Shadow: mejor no

Top: ouch, más despacio

Magnet: ohh, deja de quejarte

Afuera de la sala

Quick: OMG, que pasa ahí adentro

Metal: ni quiero saberlo

Quick: los jóvenes salen cada día peores

¿????: y tu que???

Quick: oh vamos, yo no era…

Metal: oíste eso

Quick: si, lo escuche, que sera

¿????: no te abras olvidado de mi, no hermano???

Quick: Cr… Crash??? Ere tu???

¿????: tal vez si, tal vez no, no lo se

Dimos media vuelta, era horrible, no podía soportarlo. Era obvio, esa cosa, esa cosa destruida era Crash, pero era imposible, Crash esta desactivado, o muerto, no sé, ese no es Crash

Quick: no… no puedes ser crash, Crash esta…

¿????: Desactivado, jajaja, lo sé, desactivado para SIEMPRE, jajaja, aquí me tienen, soy yo, Crash, o más bien jajaja, el FANTASMA de Crash jajajajajaja

Metal: no, nosotros lo prometimos, prometimos que te traeríamos de vuelta Crash. Si te reparamos, puedes volver y…

Crash: MENTIRA…-se sienta en el piso-mentira, nada hará que yo vuelva NADA… USTEDES NO PUEDEN HACER NADA-se empiezan a ver lagrimas-igual, si pudieran hacer algo…

Metal: lo sabemos

Quick: no serias el mismo… seria otro robot, serias un robot igual, en forma, a Crash Man…

Metal: no exageres, solo sería como la primera vez que Willy lo activo, casi mudo, con cara seria todo el tiempo, que te mire fríamente todo el tiempo…

Quick: LO SE… lo sé, lo sé, te reactivaremos pronto, tero no te preocupes, lograremos que vuelvas a la normalidad

Crash; ¿lo prometen?

Metal: si, solo créenos

Quick: ya te puedes ir

Crash: NO… NO QUIERO, no quiero volver a ese lugar, es horrible, me quiero quedar aquí, con todos

Metal: emm, como decirte eso… pues…

Quick: Claro que puedes quedarte, no sabes lo solos que hemos estado

Voz de magnet: un poco mas y… ya esta

Voz de Top: por fin!!!!!!!

Voz de Shadow: ehhhh, yo me voy, nos vemos

Shadow salio y…

Willy: Shadow, te esperaba

Shadow: encerio?????

Willy: cómo no, mira, ahora tienes que ir a este lugar y esperar

Shadow: está bien

Willy se va

Shadow: y… porque tengo que ir allá???????

Quick: ja, mira, es una misión, debes ir al lugar indicado por willy y esperar en ese lugar a Rock man

Shadow: Rock… man???

Metal: sip, Rock man, espero que te diviertas… sabes la habilidad que te derrota????

Shadow: si, por????

Quick: ten cuidado, que la puede usar en tu contra

Shadow: no lo creo, Top es muy fuerte, no puede ser derrotado tan facil… nos vemos

Quick: que niño

Metal: emm, quick

Quick: si, que pasa??

Metal: el niño tiene una mano dañada, crees que le podría afectas en la batalla

Quick: no lo creo, pero si algo ocurre, sabes que puede escapar y no perder su habilidad

Metal: lo sé, y sabes que más se

Quick: ¿???

Metal: va a ser divertido jajajaja

Continuara…


	5. Primera Mision

Cap 5 (si, el cinco): la primera misión

En un lugar lejano

Se ve un lasercito, luz, lo que sea azul bajando

Rock: uff, que largo viaje… que es esto???... camino de la izquierda o de la derecha… hire por el de la derecha-vaja y se encuentra con un New Shotman en una plataforma-no puede ser… los dos caminos van al mismo lugar… que perdida de tiempo

En un lugar escondido

Shadow: se que me debia quedar esperando… pero… este robotito me interesa mmm, quien hace mi zona, la hiso muuuuuy simple, si yo puedo pasarla cualquiera puede jejeje

Rock: pudo haber sido mas dificil…

Se lansa por un camino que esta en medio, yyyyy vio que hay otro agujero… jajaja no aguante la risa y por poco me descubre…

Rock: no entiendo este ahhhhhhh-se cae-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

SE CALLO, jajajajajaja se callo, no me lo creo, como se pudo caer, en cuanto su cara toco el piso jajajajjajajaajajaja, un Mecha Kero naranja lo piso, si lo ubieran visto…

Shadow: -se tapa la boca para intentar evitar reirse (cosa que no sirve)-no… no puede ser jajajaja ¡¡¡¡BIEN ECHO MECHA KERO!!!!-se tapa la boca-ups

Rock: umm, que fue eso???-se para-no importa-destrulle los dos Mecha Kero-uff, seguire mi camino y no les prestare atencion a las voses y a esas caras con joistics o teclados o lo que sea mirandome y enojandose cada ves que me caigo en un agujero o insultandome cada ves que me golpean… no me comprenden

Jugador impulsivo: cállate y continua

Rock: ok

Salto y siguio su camino… se encontro con un Picket Man Bull que se lo llevo puesto jajaja, como los otros lo odian, en muy gracioso

Rock: ahhhhh, auxilio

Shadow: jajaja, toma esto "Shadow Blade"-destrulle al Picket Man Bull-solo por que me diviertes

Rock: que fue eso???? Casi me tira al agujero-se tira-como es posible… Proto???

Blues: noooo Michael Jackson, quien mas????

Rock: emmm???

Blues: VETE, NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTEN… VETEEEEEEE-lo lanza a un agujero-Y NO VUELVAS

Este chico tiene algo con caer de cara… pero devo admitirlo… a mi me paso lo mismo

Rock: auch, auch, auch… dueleeeeee. Y eso que es??? Un ojo con pies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: eso creo que se llamaba… peter… perte… Peterchy, si Peterchy

Rock los destruyo, TT-TT MIS PETERCHYS ROJOS, y continuo caminando asta que se encontro con mis Holograms, en un lugar alto donde no puede llegar siiiiiiiii, un holograma en donde no puedes ver donde vas, ok, lo admito, se choco varias veses, jajaja

Rock: ouch, mi cara, toma esto.. no llego, argh-se va caminando y se encuentra con un Walking Bomb

Shadow: jajaja el Walking Bomb, jajaja… COMO PASA ESTO???, DESTRULLE A TODOS DE NADA, si sigue asi tendre que interrumpir

Despues de pasar la parte de los ologramas porque no quiero contarlo… vajo y se encontro co un Mecha Kero rojo y obio lo destrullo, ya me estoy artando, puedo saltear a cuando llega a mi zona… no… malos

Rock: cinco o seis Mecha Keros como puede ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-cae a una plataforma- ay la… no hay nada-salta y lo golpea un Parasyu-ouch-le dispara-como es posoble

Mega fue con mucho cuidado pero una pieza de Parasyu me golpeo aciendo que yo caiga…

Shadow: jajajaja, mmm, que es eso, ahhhhhhhhh-lo golpea, creando una explocio de gran tamaño provocando que Shadow callera

Rock: y eso… -fue corriendo y logro agarrar a Shadow antes de que callera por uno de los agujeros-te tengo-lo sube-estas bien????

Shadow: si… creo… emm, me tengo que ir

Rock: ok

Shadow: adios-se desvanese en una nuve de humo

Rock: eso fue raro-salta a la plataforma- ya esta jajaja

Salto, salto, se encontro con un Mecha Kero y dos Yanbow y llego ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nooooooooooo

Rock: poooooooorfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-para al otro lado-vacio, noooooooooooooooooooo

Shadow: ay, la pu…, ya llego, es rapido… HAY VOOOOOYYYY-se lanza abajo-aquí estoy Rock man

Rock: ohh, eres tu, quien eres???

Shadow: yo soy Shadow Man, el robot mas agil que veras jajaja, te voy a derrotar

Rock: … todos dicen lo mismo

Shadow: ohh, callate

Enteso una pelea, Shadow saltaba tres veses, y en la tersera atacaba con sus "Shadow Blades", Rock esquivaba y atacaba, siguio asi asta que Shadow se deslizo por el suelo pateandolo…

Rock: ouch!!

Shadow: rindete, estas perdido

Rock: eso lo veremos

Rock le dispara a Shadow, pero cuado el disparo le llega a este, seve una nube de humo revelando que le disparo a un tronco

Rock: que??

Shadow: _jajajaja, mira, Rock man rendido, cansado, me diviertes jajaja_

Rock: ¿Dónde estas?

Shadow: _arriba, abajo, no lo se, solo se que tu perderas "Shadow Blade"_

Rock logro esquibar las Shadow Blades con mucha dificultad. Cuando Rock vio que abian cuatro Shadows lo rimero que dijo fue…

Rock: son cuatro???

Los Shadows: **No, solo uno es real, o tal ves ninguno**

Rock: mmm, este-le dispara a uno y ve que su disparo lo atraviesa-eh??

Los Shadows: **jajaja fallaste**

Rock: ya se-apunta y le dispara a un lugar de la pared provocando que los clones desaparestan y haciendo que Shadow caiga

Shadow: co… como???

Rock: simple, tus clones te rebelaron

Shadow: eh??

Rock: no se notaba, peor miraban mucho ese lugar

Shadow: clones estupidos

Rock golpeo a Shadow en el brazo, provocando que el brazo se dañara mas

despues de todo eso…

Shadow: jajajaja nadie puede derrotar a Shadow, oh yeah baby MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA… me voy… PERO SI VUELVES TE MATO

Rock: ay mami, tiene doble personalidad

En el craneo gigante

Magnet: porque vivimos en un craneo gigante??

Quick: no lo se… que hacian que se escuchaba mucho ruido

Top: Magnet intentaba repararme el brazo, pero me dolia mucho

Quick: ahh, mm ok

Shadow: VOLVIIIII

Quick: como te fue???

Shadow: le gane… es muy debil jajaja

Metal: jajaja, este niño es tan divertido jajaja

Magnet: ESE ES MI HERMANITO-lo levanta-JAJA, EL PROXIMO SERE YO, pero yo no sere tan piadoso, lo destruire por completo jajaja

Quick: ya lo veremos

Continuara…

Shadow: **ODIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO A TOOOOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS**

Shadow: menos a quien de guste esto

Shadow: **callate**

**Muchas gracias a Kiara The Hedgehog (Kiara **_**za Hejjihoggu**_**) por prestarle atencion a esto que hago en mis ratos de aburrimiento y olvido escrivirlo… a si que improviso XD**


	6. no es un capitulo

Mucho gusto, soy Quick, y vengo a decirles, Proto le dijo a Mega que es Michael Jackson en sentido de broma, esta brima era graciosa, cuando lo dijo, pero me eh enterao de que a muerto y lamento esa broma, para la proccima dera que es rapuncel o Blanca nieve, no se… Proto, pidele perdon al fantasma de Michael… YA

-Lo lamento Michael Jackson, eso lo dije cuando estabas vivito y coleando… -Quick le da un codaso- Que, es todo lo que tengo que decir

-Hi, hi, como estan todos, soy Crash, no me han olvidado, verdad, verdad. Como sea, ESPERENMEEEEEE, QUE VOY A VOLVEEEER JAJAJAJA

Esperen al suguiente capitulo… por favor


	7. mision autoimpuesta por los RM n 1

Capitulo 6: mision autoimpuesta por los robots masters N° 1

Y, bueno, Shadow logro completar su primera mision, una proesa, pero se nota que esos chicos planeaban algo…

Top: que frio… ya se me comgelaron los…

Gemini: callate… quien esta aburrido-ve que todos, includo el, levantab la mano-y que quieren hacer?

Snake: cállate Gemini 1 o 2 o el que seas. Toma "Search Snake"-Snake ataca a Gemini provocando (además de un infarto)una herida grabe-jaja, que te parecio

Gemini: In… inmaduro "Gemini Laser"-Gemini ataca a Snake, pero, el lo esquiva golpeando a Needle

Needle: _**QUIEN FUE**_

Todos señalan a Snake

Needle: _**"NEEDLE CANNON"**_-Needle golpea a Snake dejandolo inconciente

Llegan Shadow (con dos Shadows Blades), Top y Spark

Spark: que pasa?

Top: estamos entrenando y…

Shadow: que paso?-mira a Snake-… estas bien?

Spark: saben que no deben molestar a otros… Needle "Spark Shock"-Spark ataca a Needle, pero este se agacha y golpea a Magnet, el cual tenia un Magnet missile que bolo y golpeo a Hard

Magnet: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hard: grrrrrr, "HARD KNUCKLE"

Top: no Hard, a mi nooooooooooooooooooooooo "**Top Spin**"-Top usa su abilidad para esquivar el Hard Knuckle, lo cual no funciona, recibiendo un gran daño

Shadow: Top, estas bien?

Shadow vio que habua algo en Top

Shadow: q… que pasa

Top: **"Top Spin"**-Top usa su abilidad otra vez, pero esta vez, para golpear a Shadow

Spark: alto mi amigo, tu no haras nada mas

Top:-regresando a la normalidad-auch, mi cabeza, que paso?-ve las dos shuriken de shadow arriba y luego bajando, una golpeo a Spark y la otra

Magnet: ouch, mi…-le cae la Shadow Blade- auch-cae al suelo

Todos: uhh

Top: jajaja, te lo meresias jajajaja…-queda mas duro que una roca

Gemini: que pasa?

Top: …

Needle: _**estas bien?**_

Top: …

Snake: creo que hasta aquí llego

Top: que? Me duele la cabeza

Todos: jajajajaja

Magnet: DE QUE SE RIEN!

Shadow: ESTAS NO ES COSA DE RISA

Magnet: ven, Shadow, vamos a la sala de reparación

Shadow: ok

Mas tarde

Snake: chicos, vieron esa sala en donde entraron Shadow y Top?

Needle: _**si, por?**_

Snake: me dijeron que había un robot en mal estado, en muy mal estado y que piensan que es el octavo, podriamos, ya saben, ir y repararlo

Magnet: estas loco, no podemos, Willy nos mataria

Snake: no me digas que tienes miedo

Magnet: yo no le tengo miedo a nada, vamos

¿?: vamos a donde?

Shadow: hi, Air-sempai

Air: no estarán planeando reactivar a ese molesto

Top: porque lo dises?

Air: los escuche

Hard: y que?

Air: como que "y que"?

Hard: tu no nos puedes dar ordenes, solo el doctor Willy puede

Air: te voy a…

Spark: ahora Shadow

Shadow: bushin no jutsu

Air: que?

Shadow: henge no jutsu

Los bushin se transforman en todos

Magnet: ataquemos

Se lanzan sobre Air

Top: rajemos y dejemos a los clones con el… y a Snake

Needle: _**Vamos princesa**_

Snake: NO SOY UNA PRINSESA!

En otro lugar

Gemini: y como le pondremos a la Mision?

Snake: Mision: **I**nfiltrarnos en la **S**ala de **R**eparacion **P**ara **R**eparar a ese **R**obot y **Q**ue **N**os **D**ejen de **R**omper **T**odo el **D**ia… **Y** **T**ener **V**acaciones

Gemini: aparentemente será, para abreviar, **Mision: ISRPRRQNDRTDYTV** creo

Top: hasta la abreviación es larga _**I.S.R.P.R.R.Q.N.D.R.T.D…Y.T.V.**_ me interesa lo de las vacaciones, lo otro no

Magnet: ok, _**La misión: I.S.R.P.R.R.Q.N.D.R.T.D…Y.T.V**_,_** M.R.L.P **_(me rompen las pelotas) da inicio

En el siguiente XD


End file.
